


you're a dream i don't want to wake up from

by softbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marking, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unsafe Sex, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, but they've been together ages so it's ok i guess, don't be silly wrap your willy, tagging is so fun, that has nothing to do with the story i just love that tag LMAO, they love eachother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: Minho is so glad he has him all to himself.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	you're a dream i don't want to wake up from

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! welcome back hehe.
> 
> i'm becoming such a sucker for seungmin ships, and i was watching clips from the survival show and man,,,seungmin cried so much when minho got eliminated :((
> 
> this is pretty self-indulgent tbh but i hope you all like it! i also tried writing in the present tense for the first time so please excuse any mistakes in the tense!
> 
> this is also unbeta'd because frankly i'm too embarrassed to read through it lmao
> 
> enjoy!

Knowing that Seungmin will be there when Minho gets home is what urges him to drive faster. But there's a speed limit to stick to, and Minho doesn't fancy spending the night in a prison cell for speeding. He much rather wants to snuggle up next to his boyfriend when the night falls, enveloped in the warmth and security that Seungmin provides.

He knows Seungmin will be home as his class ended a few hours ago, and Minho wonders what he's doing as he stops when the light changes to red. Seungmin has been complaining about a project he needs to do for English Lit, and how the people in his group were useless and how he would most likely end up doing all the work. Minho feels for him, of course he does, but he knows Seungmin is capable of such, being the intelligent young man he is.

As the light changes to green, Minho continues his journey home, all the while teetering on the upper edge of the speed limit - desperate to get home.

True to his thoughts, Seungmin is home.

Seungmin is laying on his back on the sofa, a book in his hand and glasses perched on his nose as he reads said book. It's probably an old piece, something from the stone age that Seungmin has to read as part of his course. Whatever it is, Minho thinks the look looks good on Seungmin. He looks like one of those coffee shop aesthetics, warm and welcoming. Calm and settling.

Minho is so glad he has him all to himself.

"Hi, baby," he says as he hangs his coat up by the door. He hears shuffling on the couch, and when he looks over again, he sees Seungmin's head over the back of the couch. His hair looks softer today; Seungmin must have washed it and let it dry naturally. A beautiful light brown, slightly curly, shining gorgeously in the light.

Seungmin looks surprised, like he hadn't heard Minho walk in or close the door, and Minho thinks he looks adorable like this. 

"Did I surprise you?" He asks with a chuckle, and Seungmin pushes the rim of his glasses up with his knuckle. He smiles sincerely, like he always does when Minho's there, and adjusts his position so that he's sitting up properly.

From where he's standing, Minho can see his shoulders now, and recognises the white hoodie Seungmin has on is one of his own, and the sight of Seungmin in his clothes never fails to make Minho feel warm inside, his gut clenching from the feeling of fondness that comes with just being with Seungmin.

"No," Seungmin says quietly, like he always does. "I was just really into this book. Did you ever read The Great Gatsby?"

Minho makes a face like he's thinking. "Can't say I have, baby." He toes off his dress shoes, nudging them with his feet into the shoe rack before he traipses over to where Seungmin is on the couch and - very unceremoniously - flops onto the couch, on top of Seungmin.

"Minho!" Seungmin squeals, hitting Minho's shoulder lightly as a giggle erupts from his stomach. Minho's head is on one of Seungmin's thighs, his hair tickling the sensitive skin there, and Seungmin only giggles and yelps as Minho nuzzles his head into the flesh. "Come on, give up."

Minho does, only to hover on all fours over Seungmin's legs, looking up at his face with an expression that could pass off as blank if Seungmin didn't know him well enough already. He looks back at Minho, his gaze never leaving his boyfriend's as he slots his bookmark in place and leans over to put the book on the coffee table.

"Not even gonna finish your chapter?" Minho challenges, voice a low whisper as Seungmin scoots forward on his bottom so he can lie back on the couch like he was earlier, slowly, and never taking his eyes off of Minho's.

"I think I have better things to be doing now," Seungmin answers in a soft whisper that still manages to sound sexy. Seungmin's voice is nasally when he speaks normally, but when he speaks like this? He sounds like a seductress sent straight from heaven.

Minho quirks an eyebrow as he hooks his arms around the back of Seungmin's thighs, yanking him forward and caging him in with his arms on either side of Seungmin's head. "Oh yeah?"

Seungmin winds his legs around Minho's waist, biting his lip softly as he eyes Minho's lips, then gazes back into his eyes. Then, he whispers:

"Yeah."

Minho hums low in his throat, the noise almost sounding like a growl as he ducks his head down, closer to Seungmin's. Their faces are so close that Minho can feel Seungmin's hot breath against his lips, can see his pupils dilate ever so slightly as his eyes rake across Minho's face, admiring. The air is hot, and thick around them as Minho ducks his head lower, tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip in a way that makes Seungmin exhale shakily.

"Just kiss me already," he whimpers pathetically, and Minho is never one to deny his baby anything.

But he doesn't dive in like one would expect him to. Slowly, Minho presses his lips to Seungmin's, tilting his head upwards so that Seungmin has to chase his lips. And chase Seungmin does.

Eagerly, he props himself up on his elbows to allow more leverage as he leans upwards, kissing Minho back with much more fervour than Minho had originally kissed Seungmin with. It makes Minho groan, squeezing one of Seungmin's plush thighs with one hand while the other hand holds him up. He was expecting Seungmin to be wearing shorts under the hoodie, but as his hand travels higher up Seungmin's thigh, he soon discovers that Seungmin is not wearing shorts, or even boxers.

He pulls away momentarily to satiate the confusion that his hand cannot fulfill, looking down at where his hand meets the top of Seungmin's pillowy thigh only to see...

Holy shit.

Minho pulls away completely, much to Seungmin's dismay, and sits back on his knees, his other hand going down to Seungmin's other thigh, and he pushes the hoodie up further, nearly choking on his saliva at what he sees.

Cupping Seungmin's half-hard erection is a gorgeous piece of pastel pink lace - panties that hug his dick nicely and have thin straps going around his hips. "Fuck, baby."

Minho's hands tremble as his thumbs run over the lace on Seungmin's hips, the paleness of the colour contrasting beautifully with his boyfriend's tan skin. "Jesus Christ, Min, have you been wearing this all day?"

"More or less," Seungmin answers as he shifts around under Minho's gaze. "I knew you would appreciate it after a long day at work."

Minho always knew he was in love with Seungmin, but in moments like these, he is reminded just how lucky he is to have an angel like Seungmin in his life. Feeling no need to hold back (or more like he couldn't hold back) Minho dives down and straight for Seungmin's lips, kissing him hard and passionately. Seungmin immediately moans softly, letting his eyes close as he wraps his arms around Minho's neck, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Minho lets himself be tugged closer, snaking his tongue into Seungmin's mouth when the younger opens his mouth in response to Minho's incessant licking at his bottom lip. The elder hums, pleased, as his grip on Seungmin's thighs tighten, pulling him up and onto his lap in one fell swoop, causing Seungmin to yelp out in surprise and pull his face back.

With Seungmin on his lap, there is so much Minho can do. So much more of him that he can see, can touch. He doesn't even know where to start.

"Are you gonna just stare at me all day or actually do something?" Seungmin asks after a minute of just looking at each other, Minho taking in the sight of Seungmin's flushed face. Kiss-swollen lips, Minho's hoodie falling off his shoulder and glasses askew on his face. Seungmin bumps them with his knuckles again, knocking them back into place.

With the light shining directly behind Seungmin's head, he truly does look like an angel, and Minho tells him such. "You're just so pretty. My pretty baby."

Seungmin blushes, face flushing even more as he pulls Minho closer with the arms linked around his neck, pressing a soft kiss to Minho's - also kiss-swollen - lips. Minho kisses back and continues to nibble on Seungmin's bottom lip, his little pecks and nips descending to Seungmin's jawline and then his neck.

Ever pliant, Seungmin exhales shakily and tilts his head to the side slightly, allowing Minho more room to mark him. Minho grins subtly. Seungmin maybe doesn't realise that he's only fueling Minho's ego by submitting that easily, allowing his boyfriend access to wherever he wants. But Minho wants to take it slow. It's not often that they have time like this to take things slow, with Minho either passed out sleeping after dinner or Seungmin attending night classes to catch up on work he's missed.

Minho knows what he's missed, and it's the feeling of Seungmin trembling against his lips and chest as Minho presses a delicate kiss to the most sensitive part of his neck, sticking his tongue out and running it slowly across the skin. He hums lowly as he does so, and Seungmin's hips jump in sensitivity as a loud whimper escapes his lips.

Minho then kisses the area with more fervour, lips smacking against the skin as he sucks it between his teeth, worrying the sensitive skin between them before hearing Seungmin whine even louder and deciding to pull away. When he pulls away, there's a mark already forming, red and sore looking, and Minho presses a soft kiss to it. Seungmin hisses and then whimpers as Minho cranes his head up to kiss his lips again.

"Sorry, baby," he whispers against Seungmin's lips. "Didn't mean to hurt you there." Seungmin whines, giving Minho a chaste kiss, and Minho knows he's been forgiven. "Turn over, gorgeous. On your knees for me."

Seungmin complies easily, crawling from Minho's lap and back onto the couch, turning around so that his ass is facing Minho. It's mostly covered by the length of the hoodie, the white contrasting beautifully with Seungmin's tan thighs, but Minho knows there is something he would much rather see.

Seungmin props his arms up on the armrest in front of him, resting his head on them as he feels Minho's hands on his waist. The hands push the hoodie further up Seungmin's back until he feels his entire ass on display for Minho to see. Not that he minds.

Minho curses as he reaches for the globes of Seungmin's ass, one hand holding his hip and rubbing circles into the skin while the other one squeezes one of Seungmin's asscheeks. The panties are thin, the underside of them caught between Seungmin's cheeks, and Minho can't resist squeezing both roughly in his palms, the skin so soft and supple under his palms. "Jesus, baby, you're so fucking pretty."

Seungmin whines for the umpteenth time it feels as Minho continues to squeeze his asscheeks for a few more seconds before he pulls his hand back and suddenly strikes the skin with his palm, watching how it jiggles and how a red mark begins forming immediately. Seungmin yelps, and it turns into a hum as Minho massages the sore spot with his fingers, leaning down to kiss the small of his back as his other hand tugs on the hem of the panties.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea forms in Minho's mind, and he kisses the dip of Seungmin's back once more before pulling away and spanking him again, this time on the other cheek. Seungmin moans, hips stuttering and thighs shaking.

"Mind if I take a picture, baby?" He asks softly, hooking his finger under the hem and pinging it back. "You look so beautiful."

Seungmin's thighs clench together at that, always a sucker for compliments, as he looks back over his shoulder at Minho. "Mhmm," he hums shakily, watches as Minho leans down to kiss one of his asscheeks before pulling back to get his phone from his coat pocket. He has to get up to do so, and Seungmin suddenly feels a lot more needy, whining high in his throat when he feels Minho has been gone for too long.

"Poor thing," Minho coos with no real sympathy in his voice, and it only makes Seungmin's cock stir more in his panties. He knows Minho is back not only from the dip in the couch behind him but because of the warm hand sliding up his thigh and back, and he sighs in satisfaction of having Minho back again. "Still good for me to take a picture, darling?"

Seungmin nods, lowering his head back into his arms as Minho unlocks his phone, entering the camera app and lining it up to his taste. He can't resist reaching out, squeezing one of Seungmin's red asscheeks while he lets the other one be shown in the picture. He snaps a couple before discarding of his phone on the coffee table where Seungmin had thrown his book earlier.

Now that his need to capture Seungmin in a photo had been satiated, Minho turns his attention back to his beautiful boyfriend. He hooks his fingers under the hem of his panties again and begins pulling them down slowly, enjoying Seungmin's little gasps as the delicate material runs over where Minho had spanked him before more than he should. He's lucky that they keep a bottle of lube under the couch for moments like these, having learnt before that their couch was a rather comfy location to have sex. Much more comfy than the kitchen counter, as they had both learnt when Seungmin's back bruised after a round of rough sex one night after a party where they had both been a little tipsy.

Minho takes responsibility for that even though Seungmin had begged for him to go harder, faster, to throw him around like a rag doll. What can he say? They were both desperate for each other that night.

Still kissing Seungmin's asscheeks, Minho digs around under the couch with one hand for that bottle of lube and when he finds it, he pulls it up to him and pops the cap open with one hand. When the panties are pooling at Seungmin's knees, Minho uses both of his hands to spread his cheeks apart, the question of "are you clean?" not needing to be asked in the end as Minho notices Seungmin's rim is a little puffy, Minho presumes from cleaning himself earlier.

"Did you clean, baby?" He asks anyway, figuring asking wouldn't hurt. Seungmin wiggles his ass back in Minho's face.

"What do you think?"

Minho quirks an eyebrow, and pulls away to spank Seungmin again, marveling in the surprised moan that leaves his lips. "Baby's got some bite today. Were you hoping this would happen, Minnie? Hoped I would come home and fuck you in your pretty little getup?"

Seungmin whimpers again, burying his head in his folded arms on the armrest as Minho gently runs a finger over his swollen hole. "I did, hyung, I did." His voice is breathy and desperate, just how Minho likes it.

"My baby," Minho hums, inching his face closer to Seungmin's ass and blowing over his hole harshly, watching how the muscle twitches and clenches around nothing. "So pretty for me."

Minho leans in closer and sticks his tongue out, running it flatly from Seungmin's balls all the way up to his ass, pressing his tongue harder against his hole. The moan that resounds from Seungmin's mouth is a sound Minho revels in hearing every time they have sex, the first sign of real pleasure. Seungmin has such a pretty voice, and it's only prettier in moments like these.

Minho hums, the sound almost a growl as he closes his eyes and sucks at Seungmin's rim, drawing out a loud moan from Seungmin that turns into a whimper as he darts his tongue out at the end to lick it. Seungmin is so sensitive, thighs twitching at every ministration of Minho's skillful tongue, little gasps and whimpers leaving his lips as Minho continues to lick messily at his hole.

He pulls back to kiss the top of Seungmin's thighs as he presses his thumb to Seungmin's puffy rim, rubbing it over the muscle as he sucks a mark onto the soft skin of Seungmin's thigh. Seungmin is moaning and whining as Minho's thumb strokes over his hole, clenching and twitching around nothing over and over again. Minho can't wait to be inside of him.

He replaces his thumb with his tongue once again to run the flat on it over Seungmin's rim entirely, dipping it inside of Seungmin. He's hard enough in his work pants that it's starting to hurt but he ignores it in favour of lapping up the taste of Seungmin. Sometimes they use flavoured lube to spice things up a little bit, but Minho wanted to taste Seungmin in his entirety, loving his natural taste over the artificial cherry.

Slicking his fingers up with the lube in his hand, Minho tosses it behind him, hearing the bottle land on the other end of the couch with a soft thump, and finally he can get to prepping Seungmin. He hums once more, one hand going back to kneading the flesh of Seungmin's asscheek while he presses his lubed index finger to Seungmin's hole gently.

"Gonna prep you now, baby, ok?" He warns, receiving a breathy hum of agreement from Seungmin. "Look at me, Minnie."

Seungmin lifts his head up slowly, turning with dazed eyes as he smiles lazily at Minho. "Can I lie down again, please? My legs feel like they're about to give out."

"Course, beautiful. Let me help you." Minho winds one arm around Seungmin's stomach, his other, clean hand resting on Seungmin's back to cushion him. The moment Seungmin's back makes contact with the couch, he breathes a sigh of relief and visibly relaxes, and Minho feels guilty for keeping him in that position for so long.

His clean hand rubs Seungmin's thigh reassuringly, and part of him wants his mouth on that too. Maybe later. But Minho can see now how fucked-out Seungmin looks already, glasses fogging up and crooked on his face, face red and forehead slightly sweaty, light brown bangs turning darker from where they stick to the skin. He's breathing heavily, chest heaving with every breath, and his dick stands proud against his stomach, leaking precum from its angry red tip.

"So pretty," Minho coos, coercing Seungmin's legs open with the hand already on his thigh, letting his other hand travel down between Seungmin's legs. Seungmin lifts his hips up for better access and Minho pauses momentarily to grab a cushion from behind him to place under Seungmin's hips.

The younger man hums as Minho's lubed index finger circles his rim, even more swollen now than it was before. He peels the panties off from around Seungmin's knees at the same time as he slowly pushes a finger in, and the gasp that leaves Seungmin's lips sounds like it came directly from a porno.

Seungmin is tight, and he clenches around Minho's finger like he'll die if he doesn't. "Relax, baby, I got you," Minho whispers, rubbing Seungmin's thigh with his clean hand, massaging circles with his thumb. Seungmin inhales and exhales deeply, shifting around until he hums out in satisfaction. While Seungmin always looks so pretty taking Minho's fingers and then his dick, the initial struggle of prep always presented itself with Seungmin. Minho never minds, and could spend all day fingering Seungmin if that's what he needed.

When Seungmin whines out a little "ready", Minho pushes his finger in deeper before slowly retracting it. He does that a few times, and Seungmin already looks like he's sitting on Minho's dick which only makes Minho's dick twitch in anticipation. His eyes are closed, eyebrows knitted in a mix of slight discomfort bordering on pleasure, and his mouth is open slightly, shaky breaths and whimpers leaving his lips.

Minho leans down, still holding Seungmin's thigh, and raises the younger's leg over his shoulder to allow for more access. He keeps his eyes on Seungmin as he kisses his inner thigh sloppily, and Seungmin gasps again. He can feel Seungmin relaxing around his finger, and so he pushes in again. Seungmin lets out a strangled gasp which turns into a moan and bucks his hips up, and Minho thinks he looks so pretty like this that he can't even scold him.

He sucks a mark onto the skin of Seungmin's inner thigh as he retracts and then pushes his finger back in, a little faster and a little harder until Seungmin is begging for another. "Please, Min, I'm ready, give me another."

Minho kisses Seungmin's thigh again as he gently presses his middle finger into Seungmin, earning a sharp whine that bleeds into a breathy moan from Seungmin. He always sounds so pretty when he's like this, and Minho wants to hear more. Sucking more marks onto Seungmin's thigh, he pushes both of his fingers in at the same time, scissoring them gently and curling them up until...

Seungmin writhes on the couch, throwing his head back with a moan so loud Minho almost came right there. His hips buck up into Minho's fingers and one of his hands comes down to grab Minho's - the hand squeezing his thigh. Minho holds Seungmin's hand immediately, squeezing it reassuringly as he continues pressing sloppy kisses to his inner thigh, curling his fingers up again as he pushes in deeper.

"O-Oh fuck-" Seungmin cries out as Minho hits his prostate again, this time keeping his fingers there and rubbing over it slowly. "M-Min, oh fuck-"

"Hm?" Minho hums, looking up at Seungmin innocently. "That feel good, baby?"

Seungmin moans loudly, back arching as Minho squirts some more lube over his hole and fingers before inserting a third. Seungmin is loose enough at this point that Minho can go a bit faster, so he does, and soon enough he's four fingers deep in Seungmin's ass, ramming into his prostate and stretching him open as he does.

He can tell Seungmin is close not only from the way his hole is clenching around his fingers but also from the sound of his moans pitching higher with each thrust of Minho's fingers, and the hand holding Minho's squeezing harder.

"Do you wanna cum now baby? Or save it for my dick?" Minho asks, slowing down his fingers a little, not too much or he knows Seungmin will complain.

"W-Wanna cum now, hyung, please," he gasps, and Minho squeezes his hand.

"Look at me, baby," he urges softly, lips against Seungmin's thigh as he kisses it again. "Wanna see your pretty face when you cum."

Seungmin does as he's told immediately and looks at Minho, and Minho really could cum on the spot from how fucked-out Seungmin looks. He's clearly been biting his lips (they're redder than they were before) and there's sweat on his forehead, causing his hair to stick and dampen even more and his cheeks are positively rosy.

"Cum for me, baby," Minho says in a tone so low it almost sounds like a growl as he punches his fingers against Seungmin's prostate a few more times. Seungmin's whole body tenses up as he makes eye contact with Minho, mouth dropping open with gasps and whines before he cums all over himself. The loudest moan of the night so far is punched out of Seungmin as ropes of cum spurt from his dick, dirtying the hoodie he has on as his back arches so high off the couch, Minho has to push him back down again.

He's twitching when it's over, thighs shaking and chest heaving as he comes down from his high. Minho pulls his fingers out slowly as to not hurt Seungmin and wipes them on his work pants. He'll have to wash the hoodie later anyway, and he isn't working tomorrow so there's no real harm done. Minho hovers over Seungmin on his knees and Seungmin doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Minho's neck and bringing him down for a searing kiss.

Minho is so turned on it hurts, and kissing Seungmin again does nothing to help that. Neither does Seungmin reaching down with one hand to grind his palm into the bulge in Minho's work pants. Minho groans into Seungmin's mouth at the feeling, his dick having gotten no friction since he got home, and he's reminded then just how turned on he really is.

Seungmin's lips are hot and desperate against Minho's own, and Minho can feel himself growing hotter, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down his neck. He could feel Seungmin's hands all over him, in his hair, on his shoulders, and soon Seungmin is pushing back the suit jacket Minho still has on and hastily unbuttoning his shirt. Minho doesn't want to pull away from Seungmin, kissing him with all he has in him, his tongue fighting against Seungmin's and eventually winning, sucking the muscle hotly into his own mouth and causing Seungmin to whine desperately.

"Wanna suck you off," Seungmin mumbles against Minho's lips, one hand going back down to massage Minho's dick through his slacks after successfully unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt.

Minho hisses at the friction, his own hand going down to cover Seungmin's. "You don't have to, baby."

"Wanna," Seungmin whines, palming Minho harder. "You know my refractory period lasts like ten minutes, and I wanna make you feel good."

Minho hums, falling back when Seungmin pushes him, letting the younger male straddle his lap. Seungmin sits comfortably, bracing himself with his hands on Minho's pale chest. Minho's abs are a lot more defined than Seungmin's. Seungmin hates to admit that he doesn't really have abs, but a soft tummy that Minho can never get enough of. Seungmin doesn't hate it, but he feels inferior to Minho sometimes when his boyfriend looks like this.

He runs his nails down Minho's chest, grazing his pecks and the lines of his stomach, and Minho's mouth drops open with a groan. "Pleasuring you makes me feel good, beautiful, but if you wanna suck me off I won't decline the offer."

Seungmin makes a pleased smile, sliding down Minho's body until he's lying with his ass up in front of Minho, back curved gorgeously as he palms at Minho's dick. He bites his lip as he unbuttons Minho's slacks, tugging them down far enough to get to his boxers, and he wastes no time in freeing Minho's dick.

While Seungmin's dick is probably a bit below average in terms of girth and length, Minho's is perfect. His is thick and long enough to hit the back of Seungmin's throat whenever he tried to deepthroat him. Everything about Minho is perfect, and Seungmin starts to feel a little insecure. Minho notices the shift in his confidence and reaches down to cup Seungmin's face, running his thumb over his cheekbone softly.

"I love you, baby," he says quietly, a cherished moment between the two. "You don't have to suck me off, angel. Come back up here and ride me."

It's a nice offer that Seungmin will save for later, and he looks straight in Minho's eyes as he opens his mouth and takes the head of Minho's dick, sucking the tip immediately. Minho moans low, throwing his head back as Seungmin wastes no time in sinking lower, swallowing as much of Minho's length as he can. One thing about Seungmin that's better than Minho is that he has no gag reflex. And with a length like Minho's, it is very useful for moments like these when Seungmin lowers himself further until his nose is pressed against Minho's pelvis, his dick touching the back of his throat.

"Fuck, baby, Jesus Christ," Minho sputters, fingers tangling in Seungmin's light brown locks as Seungmin swallows again. Going from having no pressure on his dick at all to having this wonderful suction was so overwhelming that Minho feels like he could cum in seconds. "Baby, fuck."

Seungmin just hums, it sounding more like a desperate whine that has Minho's toes curling and he hisses, tightening his grip on Seungmin's hair. Seungmin pulls off to mouth at Minho's balls before licking up the underside of Minho's dick, and Minho has to count to ten in his head to stop himself from cumming so soon.

"Minnie, this is really embarrassing but I'm actually really close," he hisses out a warning and Seungmin pulls off of his dick with a wet pop. There's saliva on his chin and around his lips, and Minho shrugs off his jacket and sweat-soaked shirt, using the sleeve of his jacket to clean his boyfriend's face. "Your mouth is too good, princess."

"Good thing it belongs to you," Seungmin whispers, voice a little hoarse but he knows it will clear up soon.

Minho growls. "You're damn right it does, baby. Now get up here."

Seungmin grins and climbs back into Minho's lap. Minho holds onto his hips and shuffles back on the couch, trying to reach the armrest. He yelps out when something digs into his lower back and sticks a hand behind him to grab whatever it is. He smiles when he sees it's the bottle of lube. "We'll be needing this. Get my pants off, baby."

Seungmin instantly tugs Minho's work pants and boxers off, tossing them over his shoulder and paying no attention to where they end up. Minho doesn't either, and instead tugs Seungmin back into his lap, his dick resting warmly between Seungmin's lubed asscheeks. Seungmin stutters out a breathy moan as he rolls his hips, aiming to turn Minho into a desperate mess. But Minho only quirks an eyebrow. He's far from being composed, but he finds it amusing to watch Seungmin becoming a mess with the intent of getting Minho off.

"Ready, baby?" He asks, enjoying Seungmin's little show. But he knows what he would enjoy more. Seungmin looks so gorgeous like this, in Minho's hoodie with the head of his dick peaking out from the bottom of it. His hands are braced on Minho's chest as he lifts his hips up, allowing Minho to lube himself up before tossing the bottle to the side and returning one hand to Seungmin's waist. The other hand lines his dick up to Seungmin's hole, letting Seungmin lower himself down onto Minho's shaft.

Minho wipes the lube off on his thigh before bracing Seungmin with both hands on his waist. They've been exclusive for a while, and so never really used condoms. They only used them when neither of them were in the mood for the extensive clean up after Minho came inside. But today it seems they're more than willing to get a bit messy.

Seungmin is whining as he sinks down on Minho's cock, and he moans contentedly when he bottoms out. There's sweat sticking to his forehead and his eyes are closed, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he lets himself adjust.

Minho rubs circles into Seungmin's hips as the room falls silent save for Seungmin's laboured breaths. Minho couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. The hoodie was big on him, and his fingertips poked out of the sleeves from where his palms are pressed against Minho's chest. He looks tiny in Minho's clothes, and the look of pleasured concentration on his face only makes him look smaller.

"So pretty," Minho whispers, rubbing more circles on Seungmin's hips as Seungmin exhales shakily.

"'M ready," he says, more air than words, head bowed and still breathing heavily.

"Baby, look at me," Minho says softly, moving one hand from Seungmin's waist to cup his face. Seungmin looks at Minho, eyebrows scrunched in pleasure and lips red and kiss-swollen. Minho almost came on the spot. "Pretty baby."

Maintaining eye contact, Seungmin rolls his hips forward slowly, Minho's dick reaching deeper inside of him. The younger shudders, Minho's dick already so close to his prostate. He knows he won't last long.

Minho bites his lip amidst a soft groan, his grip on Seungmin's waist tightening as Seungmin continues rolling his hips, slowly beginning to build up a rhythm. He's moaning now, breath hitching when he rolls himself back just right that the head of Minho's dick brushes over his prostate, and soon he starts bouncing.

"Shit, baby," Minho curses, throwing his head back as Seungmin rides him in earnest, but the moment his head goes back, Seungmin is whining.

"No, no, look at me," he begs, his voice wetly desperate, and Minho can tell he's close to tears. Seungmin is always more sensitive when he rides Minho, and it's probably because it takes his thighs a lot more to stay up like this than it would if he were laying down.

"I'm looking baby, I'm looking," Minho pants, snaking his hand under Seungmin's (his) hoodie, and feeling the hot, sweaty skin of Seungmin's back before he's pushing the younger down against his chest so he can kiss him. "So gorgeous. Such a gorgeous angel, all mine."

Seungmin moans into Minho's mouth, unable to kiss him back coherently, not that Minho minds. Minho moves his hands to grab Seungmin's ass, spreading his cheeks so Seungmin can push back easier. After a few more drops down, Minho decides to help Seungmin out. He plants his feet down on the surface of the couch and thrusts up at the same time as Seungmin drops down. The gasp it elicits from Seungmin's mouth is heavenly, and it bleeds out into a drawn-out moan as Minho does it again, and again, and again until Seungmin is moaning and whining gorgeously.

His grip on Seungmin's asscheeks tighten as he continues to thrust up into Seungmin at a rapid pace, his balls slapping against the cleft of Seungmin's ass and echoing in the silence of the living room. Seungmin's face is now buried in Minho's neck, where he moans and sucks at Minho's neck. Minho nudges Seungmin's face up with his shoulder so Seungmin is looking at him again and fuck.

There are tears gathered gorgeously in his eyes, his cheeks are red, and his hair is parted messily with the sweat sticking to his forehead. Minho was going to kiss him softly, but seeing Seungmin so wrecked because of him is driving Minho crazy, and he dives in like a horny teenager.

He kisses Seungmin's lips as he thrusts in harshly, each thrust jostling Seungmin on his lap and causing his sensitive little dick to rub against his hoodie and Minho's stomach, and Seungmin clenches around Minho as a way of telling him he's close.

"Shit," Minho hisses against Seungmin's lips, the warmth and wetness of Seungmin around him becoming even more intense when Seungmin clenches, and he feels his release getting dangerously close. "Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too," Seungmin whines, dropping back down in time with Minho's thrusts, his moans increasing in pitch and volume as he too nears his climax.

Minho angles his hips to the right a bit and feels Seungmin seize up against as a gasp catches in his throat. Minho continues thrusting into that spot and groans loudly when Seungmin trembles against him, moaning one after the other repeatedly as he cums all over Minho's stomach. He clenches impossibly tight around Minho and Minho's hips stutter before he cums deep inside of Seungmin.

They're both breathing heavily and Seungmin is twitching. Minho runs a hand down Seungmin's back soothingly, his other hand smoothing Seungmin's hair away from his face before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"That was...amazing," Seungmin pants. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, angel," Minho chuckles. "Let's get to the bathroom, love. My dick is starting to hurt and I don't want my cum to leak out of you until we're somewhere where I can clean it."

Seungmin hums. "Ok~" 

An hour later and both Minho and Seungmin are curled up on the couch, Seungmin in a different one of Minho's hoodies and clean boxers and fluffy socks on his feet. Minho is wearing a plain t-shirt and sweats, cuddling Seungmin into his chest.

Seungmin sighs, content, as Minho kisses his temple, and he feels a smile creep up onto his face. He looks up at Minho, who was looking at the TV until he saw Seungmin's head move, and now he's looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"I love you," Seungmin says softly, and Minho smiles that soft smile of fondness that he always has when he looks at Seungmin.

"I love you more, darling," he replies quietly, kissing Seungmin's nose.

And of course he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe how was it?
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, i crave validation :((
> 
> wattpad: softbinnie-  
> instagram: softseungmins  
> youtube: softforskz
> 
> (bit of a trend in my users there hehe)


End file.
